New Destines
by Shadowwolf8
Summary: This is a TMI (The Mortal Instruments) Fanfic this is not based on the original series it is only related and will have some important characters from the main series but it does not have any main plot spoilers-Shadow
1. New Generations

A/N-this is my first FanFic EVER so ya I hope you guys like it and tell me if you want more also this is a TMI (The Mortal Instruments) FanFic but this is not based of the series this is related to the series and will be mentioning some important characters in the original series so just a heads up also this is set in the future by about 5 years so keep that in mind. -shadow

A Mortal Instruments FanFic –New Destinies

Ch1-A New Generation

As I wrote the runes on my arm my best friend Siras, the warlock said "Hurry up the shadow hunter family from Idirs are here." I replied "Fine I'm hurrying." Siras rolled his eyes &amp; said "Shadow the only reason they came was because you're the best shadow hunter in the area." I grinned he wasn't wrong I was the only reason why they were coming. As we walked down the halls of the Institute, we passed by many of the new shadow hunters of the new generation many were werewolves some pure &amp; by "pure" it is lingo for the pure shadow hunters, some daylighter vampires a few warlocks here and there but mostly werewolves and pure. As we walked into the library Jace, the head of the Institute &amp; his girlfriend Clary both were talking to the Ziane's, the shadow hunter family from Idirs. He looked at me &amp; said "Ah Shadow finally, were you putting on runes?" "Oh yes I do apologies." Clary answered for Jace "No its fine we got to have a lovely conversation with Mr. &amp; ." she gestured toward them and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Wolfington." I grinned &amp; said "Please just call me Shadow." She nodded &amp; said "Well this is my husband &amp; my two children." She gestured to the two teenagers talking behind them; one was a tall dirty blonde haired guy &amp; the other an average pure blonde. lightly elbowed the girl and she then said "Oh hello my name is Aline nice to meet you." She had a plastered smile on her face that I didn't like the boy then said "Hi my name is Lukas nice to meet you." He had a blank expression on his face &amp; a hard exterior. After that his mother said "Well you'll get to know each other since Aline and Lukas are joining your team." I then glared at Jace the only people on my team are me and Siras, &amp; sometimes others but they are never permanent. But I nodded &amp; smiled none the less then said "Why yes but that will be later, for now we will get settled in, come on family." &amp; with that they left the library. As soon as they left I then nearly yelled "When were they joining my team I did not agree to that!" he then replied "Ok calm down to be fair we didn't know until that small chat we had with them ok, so either way we wouldn't have known until they told you so calm down." I was still annoyed; I didn't like the girl &amp; the guy I didn't mind. "Ugh fine they better be good shadow hunters." Then Siras &amp; I left the library to go &amp; train.


	2. How The Tides Turn

A/N-This is ch2 ya I'm so excited for where this FanFic is going to take me -Shadow (sorry for the A/N being short I am just so excited )

A Mortal Instruments- New Destines

Ch2- How the Tides Turn

"Ugh Lukas I hate that warlock girl." Ugh I hate it when you complain about people to me like I actually care. I looked at her and replied "oh really why?" In a sarcastic tone, she just rolled her eyes at me &amp; said "She's just a warlock who's getting attention she doesn't deserve." I rolled my eyes &amp; said "Ok then tell her that later then were going to go train with her and her partner anyway." after I said that she rolled her eyes &amp; left. It was an hour later I had everything unpacked &amp; I was drawing runes, when the head of the Institute, Jace came in, I set my stele down &amp; said "What do you want?" Jace smirked &amp; said "Well I just wanted to tell you that when you train with Shadow she's in charge ok so you and your sister Lukas have to listen to her, ok?" I nodded &amp; said "Ok but I don't know about my sister she's not a big fan of Shadow." Jace grinned &amp; said "I could tell by the way she looked at her." I nodded as I stood up. Jace then added "Also don't ask about her runes ok?" I looked at him questionably &amp; said "Why not, shadow hunters should be proud of their runes." Jace nodded &amp; said "Yes but Shadow's different her first rune is a rune she doesn't like to talk about &amp; we'll just leave it at that." I nodded &amp; then left to the training room. As I walked into the training room I am welcomed with Aline and Shadow nearly yelling at each other. Aline was saying "… You're just a warlock whose getting attention you don't deserve!" Shadow looked pissed she then said "Oh ok &amp; you think your all perfect Aline, like you deserve appraise for flipping you hair." Aline looked angry now &amp; said "Oh ok Shadow at least I deserve to be a shadow hunter you don't, also a little faerie told me about your first rune." That's when it was obvious that Shadow snapped you could tell in her eyes, so that's when I stepped in. I grabbed Aline by the shoulders and said "Shut up Aline you have no right to talk to her like that she didn't even know we were going to be on her team mom just threw it out there so just shut up!" I didn't realize till then that I was yelling. Aline flinched &amp; nearly growled "I thought you were on my side Lukas not that stupid warlocks." I grinned &amp; saw the disgust towards me in her eyes but I didn't care &amp; replied saying "Well Aline you didn't notice the tides change right in front of your eyes." Aline snarled and then ran out of the room &amp; with that I said "let's get training." As if nothing even happened.


	3. Old Friend

A/N-Thanks so much for the views also tell me guys your opinions I want your guys constructive criticism since this is my first FanFic but none the less I am happy &amp; I hope you guys enjoy-Shadow P.S-One of the characters in my FanFic is gay and I hope you guys understand that is just the way I wrote it and I like it this way.

A Mortal Instruments FanFic -New Destinies

Ch3- Old Friend

It was the next day &amp; my first rune was slightly burning which was normal when I'm mad. I was still angry about what Aline said yesterday but I should have expected that from at least one shadow hunter from Idris. But I lived my warlock life normally by talking too Siras about his boyfriend "So Siras how's your boyfriend?" he blushed slightly and said "Fine he's just busy with his pack." &amp; after that I was left alone for the day to read. Until it was about late afternoon &amp; Clary came rushing into my room &amp; said "There's been a demon siting, Jace wants you, Siras, &amp; Lukas to check it out." I nodded &amp; added "Ok but don't talk to me like I'm Batman." Clary grinned &amp; said "Fine just get ready it's a group of Ravener demons." I already had my runes, so I just threw on my shadow hunter armor 7 then grabbed my sword, dagger, stele, &amp; witch light. Then when we were set we went to the location. It was abandoned warehouse; I then took out my sword, Lukas &amp; Siras did the same with their weapons &amp; we went in. I could feel a presence in the warehouse but it wasn't like a demon one it was something else. It also smelled like disgusting wet dog instead of demon aura. I heard a noise behind me, but as I turned around a werewolf pounced on me, I yelped &amp; then a whole pack appeared from the shadows some semi-human others pure wolf. I could tell that they were rogues no sensible werewolf would ever attack a shadow hunter. A fight broke out between us three 7 the whole pack of rogues. I punched the werewolf on top of me I the face I felt his jaw crack 7 tried to get up but then dragged back down by another. This continued for a little while until a light turned on, I looked for Siras &amp; Lukas, I saw Siras knocked out on the floor &amp; Lukas still fighting off the werewolves glanced at me and continued fighting. Until a voice said "Stop it," the wolves jumped back &amp; started circling him and me. Then a human figure stepped into the light, he was a tall teenager with pitch black hair with blonde tips but right when I saw his face I knew who it was "… Malic?" the boy grinned &amp; said "Good to see you again Shadow long time no see." I saw runes all up his arms 7 I saw a shinnying rune on his forearm and knew it was him. He walked over to Lukas &amp; the wolves stopped, Lukas in a fighting position stood ready for attack Malic said "Knock him out," bluntly and all the wolves pounced, over powering him. I gasped and saw his face he yelled "Shado-…" the wolves backed off and I saw him limp but breathing. Malic looked at me and said "Shadow don't make this hard for yourself." I glared at him and jumped at him he dogged and in a swift move he drew a trap rune on my wrist, my hands suck in a ring of fire like handcuffs. Then he put a blind fold over my eyes, and left me regretting ever saying his name.


	4. Regret

A/N-OK guys so sorry I made some changes to my story page if you didn't notice I am a newb and still learning how this site works so I gone goofed and ya sorry that is been awhile -_- I have school and stuff so ya but here's ch4 hope you like it also this chapter is going to be really short but ch5 is super long -Shadow

A Mortal Instruments FanFic-New Destines

Ch4-Regret

I woke up with my head aching as I then remembered Shadow being taken. I jerked up as a shot of pain ranged in my head I saw Siras laying on his back groaning but then saw the green sparks coming from his hands and knew that he must have been healing himself. I crawled over to him &amp; said "Siras are you ok?" his eyes opened and he nodded. I nodded &amp; we both stood up he asked me "hey do you need a healing rune?" I shook my head the name malic on my mind. I looked at him his cloak torn from the claws of rogues and asked him "Do you know a guy named Malic?" Siras looked at me with surprise &amp; answered "Ya he used to be me &amp; Shadows best friend but he died to a werewolf bite why do you ask?" I looked at him bewildered &amp; said "But a lycanthrope named Malic &amp; his pack of rogues are the ones captured Shadow &amp; she looked like she recognized him." He nodded &amp; said "Ok I'll call my friend you look around." I rolled my eyes and said "But they left a while ago we both got knocked out remember also why are you being secretive about a friend." He looked at me and said "ok fine it's my boyfriend, Charles he's a lycanthrope/shadow hunter ok and only you, Shadow and a few other of my friends." When he finished he looked like 5 ton weight got lifted I nodded and said "ok cool was that all it's not that big of a deal &amp; don't worry I won't tell anyone." He nodded and we left the warehouse in silence, as I was regretting that I couldn't save Shadow.


	5. The Story

A/N-ok for my gone goofed moment &amp; ch4 being super short here is a super long chapter personally this is my fav chapter I have written so far and I hope you guys like it also this is where I start the first ship in the book :D OMG I'm so excited I'll leave the name at the end I hope you guys like it

-Shadow

A Mortal Instruments FanFic- New Destinies

Ch5-The Story

I woke up in a bed with the trap rune on my wrist fading. I saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room I already knew it was Malic by the way he sat. He sat up &amp; said "Hi Shadow are you in pain at all?" I looked at him &amp; said "No but you can't be the real Malic they told us you were dead." He started laughing &amp; said "Shadow you believed them?" I nodded &amp; said "Ya Siras &amp; I but if you're the real Malic then tell me something only Malic and nobody but Malic would know about me." He grinned &amp; said "Your secret nickname is Firefly." I looked in surprise he was right he gave me that for a stupid reason but still it was mine none the less I then said "You're the real Malic." he nodded &amp; said "Let me tell you my story," I nodded &amp; he started "So it was after I was bitten &amp; gotten lycanthropy my teacher took me to the out skirts of town to the edge of the forest and he gave me a dagger &amp; told me to kill myself of course I didn't but after he left I knew he would kill me himself if I ever returned so I faked my death,&amp; ran for my life I then found a lycanthrope pack &amp; this was around the time they were testing Downworlders who could become Shadow Hunters with a blessed stele from the angel if you could then you could join the Clave, I could but I didn't I left that pack and went looking for work in the Downworld I found my now still boss he hired me &amp; here I am." I looked at him in bewilderment &amp; said "So why did you capture me?" "Because it was my mission to get you here." I rolled my eyes &amp; said "Because…?" "My boos wants to meet you." I was so confused with Malic, my supposed to be dead best friend actually alive &amp; now this guy who wants to talk to me because of who knows what. It must have been obvious so Malic said "You must be really confused but the reason why my boss wants to talk to you is because you are very special &amp; he thinks you could help him." "Well who is he?" "He'll tell you that when he meets you," I grinned &amp; said "Ha you think you can keep me here Jace, Clary, Siras, &amp; Lukas they'll find me before I get the chance." Malic broke out laughing &amp; said "HAHAHA you have underestimated my abilities haven't you Shadow I am very good at covering my tracks," he had a wicked smirk on his face; it reminded me of when we were little &amp; he pranked Clary or Jace. He got up &amp; said "Be right back you must be hungry." The moment he left the room I was climbing out of the bed &amp; then realized there were ward runes all along the bed frame and swore under my breath. I then sat back &amp; shook my head I was think of Malic like he never had left but he wasn't he had changed he wasn't the same. He came back with a plate of food he handed me the plate &amp; I said "Don't act like were still best friends it's obvious you've changed." He nodded &amp; said "Yes that's true but still does that mean I can't be nice to you the only reason why I'm still here today is because I knew I couldn't abandon you." I looked at him with a mix of surprise &amp; shock but for some reason I knew I was blushing. After I finished eating a werewolf walked in to the room &amp; got Malic's attention they then both left, Malic came back with a mundane looking man but I saw faint white lines showing his past runes, he looked happy too happy for this situation but he said "Why hello Shadow you've grown so much," I gasped now realizing who it was "Teacher?" the man nodded, my old teacher, Damian the man who taught me my warlock history the man who took care of me when the world despised me even though he was a Shadow Hunter. I haven't seen him since the day I left when I was 10 years old to get my Shadow hunter training, Damian walked over as Malic sat down. Damien's hair was different before it was black but now it was brown fading to black he was 19 when I left so now he would be 25 but he looked closer to 30. He smiled, his smile was familiar but not enough to comfort me he then said "Ok Shadow you must be wondering why my pupil," he glanced at Malic &amp; continued "has captured you." I nodded he grinned &amp; said "Well I have some big plans &amp; I need your help."

A/N-ok guys so here's the ship name – its Madow it's between Shadow &amp; Malic and I hope you guys liked it-Shadow


	6. The True Plan

A/N-Ok so my Malec one shot got like 72 views literally the day right after I uploaded it so I might do more one shots so look forward to those also I'm going to be starting a new FanFic soon like around when I finish ch8 or when I start writing it but either way soon so ya that's pretty much what I'm planning in the future so ya I hope you enjoy ch6-Shadow

A Mortal Instruments FanFic-New Destines

Ch6-The True Plan

My Boss, Damian was smiling I actually have never heard his plan but it must be pretty big. Shadow looked beautiful with her eyes slightly glowing red it was strange warlocks always have slightly glowing eyes but her normal eye color is hazel but still either way her eyes were cunning as a wolves. Damian's voice broke me from my trance he said "Well my plan is to destroy the Clave but really I'm actually just fixing it, I know it sounds crazy Shadow but they don't like Shadow Hunters/Downworlders they're afraid &amp; jealous of you Shadow &amp; others like you, yes they've learned to accept regular Downworlders but not ones accepted by the angel himself." Me &amp; Shadow gapped at his plan &amp; I knew that Shadow would never do that she wouldn't agree with this but I on the other hand was already in this already bonded to the cause I didn't even know about.

Shadow looked through the Lilith wards I had to on the bed to make sure she didn't escape &amp; said "I won't do it I would never do anything that stupid and idiotic going up against the Clave I woul…" Shadow was silenced by a rune of silencing Damian had quickly put on the wards &amp; he continued "Say what you will but you didn't even know what I wanted from you but it's quite a simple thing I want from you your pure alliance you will obey me no matter what you've already done that in the past Shadow you could be my spy &amp; when I fix the Clave you will be better known the Magnus Bane &amp; you will be praised for glory also you could be more powerful than any normal warlock with the help with runes &amp; my teaching &amp; you could do greater things than any other child of Lilith." He was smiling evilly &amp; Shadow was glaring at him with an intense hatred.

He then continued "I know you Shadow quite well I think &amp; back then your dream was for glory &amp; a better life you had before I found you." Shadow looked furious &amp; she said sounding distant as the silencing rune was fading "I don't need it I'm already getting praised &amp; I don't want it anymore." I looked at her she looked so vulnerable, I hated it I was about to say something but then my second, Cain came in &amp; said "Malic some Shadow Hunters are in the building we need to leave now unless we want the Clave on our ass." I nodded, Damian grinned &amp; said to Shadow "I'll give you some time to decide but don't tell anyone of this conversation or I will make sure Malic will take care of that." Damian left the room with Cain. I looked at Shadow &amp; said "Remember the fact that I'm still alive Shadow". She was about to say something but I didn't hear it I turned my back &amp; left the room.


	7. Decisions

A/N- hey guys so here's ch7 YAY… 0-0 so how's life (why am I being so random) so yep ch7 my next project is a new FanFic :D I'm so EXCITED because I got the idea in a dream {what I'm not insane I'm just different 0-0 ya we'll go with that} but seriously I will have it out soon I hope you guys will like it and ch7 :D also a new ship is going to be in this chap so I'll tell you guys at the end–Shadow {P.S- this came out a 2 day's later then I wanted it too because my computer had issue's but it is now fixed}

A Mortal Instruments FanFic-New Destines

Ch7-Descisions

I watched Malic leave me alone, my head going 70 miles an hour. I held my head in my hands, when the door flew open I looked up excepting Malic but it was Lukas he grinned &amp; said "Shadow are you ok?" I nodded and pointed at the wards &amp; the silencing rune, he grabbed his stele &amp; wrote a rune of releasing I crawled out of the bed &amp; instantly fell but Lukas caught me. He smelled like vanilla extract &amp; something else I couldn't figure out, his muscles were tensed &amp; I could hear his heart pounding. I quickly pushed away from him &amp; used his shoulders to steady myself I looked up at him &amp; said "Uh sorry did you find my weapons &amp; stele?" He nodded &amp; lead me out of the room I then saw Siras talking to his boyfriend Charles he then saw me &amp; Lukas &amp; said "Shadow here's your stuff," he handed me all my weapons &amp; stele I then asked "How did you guys find me?" Lukas looked at Siras &amp; said "Ask him," Siras smiled and glanced at Charles who was now talking to his second &amp; said "well I called Charles &amp; asked him if there was any strange wolf activity &amp; he said that he had some suspicions on this building so we came here &amp; found you." I nodded, that made logical sense but what was on my mind was Damian's plan &amp; offer also malic really being alive. I didn't know how I was going to tell Siras or any one for that matter that Malic was actually still alive &amp; might be working for a guy who used to be my teacher &amp; he wants to "fix" the Clave but he actually want to destroy it.

I tossed my stele on the bed when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Lukas standing there, he had changed out of his gear &amp; was now wearing sweat pants &amp; a thin T-shirt, and I could see the black lines of the runes through it &amp; his muscles. He grinned &amp; said "Hi am I brothering you?" I shook my head &amp; said "why do you need something?" He nodded &amp; said "oh yes actually an escape from my sister would be perfect right now." I laughed &amp; said "well I mean you &amp;I could talk a bit," he nodded &amp; I stepped aside as he walked past me &amp; I closed the door behind me. Lukas sat in my desk chair as I sat on my bed. He grinned &amp; said "So what do you wanna talk about?" "You Lukas, I know nothing about you." He nodded his dark blue eyes slightly distracting me like it is with every other girl in the Institute. He then said "Ok well I'm not that interesting but my sister is a total… well you know &amp; my parents are slightly… well they don't mind me befriending Downworlders but they really don't want me to like… umm," I grinned &amp; said "falling in love with a Downworlder I'm not surprised since you were raised in Idris." He looked at me surprised at what I said, tense even but then he relaxed "how did you know," he said like he didn't have a stressful care in the world which made me smile &amp; say "lucky guess, also why not it's not like were gonna poison your pure little hearts." " I know right they think they own my life but they don't, actually I have a crush that if my parents knew they would portal me back to Idris &amp; arrange a marriage," he was chuckling under his breath. My head was pulsing with thought trying to hold back the feelings that I knew if I had &amp; showed it would ruin Lukas's life. So to distract me I said "so who is it I promise I won't tell." He shook his head his dirty blonde hair covering his eye's slightly he then said "nope I won't anyone but what about you huh, what was up with that Malic guy?" I glanced at him his eyes on me &amp; I said "umm well he's my best friend that I thought was dead but isn't, you know the usual." he nodded &amp; said "then I won't ask anything else," &amp; with that me changed the topic of discussion.

A/N-here's the ship name guys its Shukas its between Shadow &amp; Lukas hope you guys enjoyed that and look for the new FanFic-Shadow


	8. Devil's Contract

A/N- OMG guys im SO sorry I haven't been posting chapters and stuff the first thing that happened is we got a new computer and then the second thing is I had writer's block and then finally the third thing my new computer doesn't have word which is what I used to type up my stuff so I basically had to figure stuff out but now I will be posting and writing so more stuff should be coming out soon- Shadow

New Destinies-Ch8 Devil's Contract

Lukas POV

I was looking at Shadow,her black hair covering her bright red wolf eyes slightly. We've been talking for about half an hour &amp; we were talking about Aline at the moment. "Trust me Aline is not a good Shadow Hunter," Shadow smiled &amp; said "Not even in Idris?" "Nope she failed all of the basic training so my parents pulled her out &amp; 'privately' trained her,but either way she sucks at it,". We talked a bit more but i then looked at the time &amp; said "Well I'm going to go but we should talk some more," she nodded as i got up and left the room.

I walked into my room &amp; saw Aline sitting in my chair. I glared and said "What do you want &amp; what were you doing?" "Nothing brother I was just waiting for you," " Again what do you want?" she rolled her eyes &amp; said "Where were you anyway?" "Trying to escape you what else." "Oh I thought you were talking to that little b**ch,Shadow." I glared at her ,she always has her little b**chy connections, &amp; I say "Why would you think that?" 'Oh I have my connections also I see the way you look at her," " Oh really does it like the way you stare at Siras." she gasped and said "How did you know ?" I smirk and said "Because I'm not a dumba**,but I would hate to see how much trouble you'll be in if I tell mom &amp; dad,you know as well as I do that we can't fall in love or even have a crush on Downworlders." she snarled and said "You're in the same boat sh*t face, you like Shadow while I like Siras." I wondered if I should tell her that he has a boyfriend,but my devilish side told me not to. Aline then said "Ok here's a deal i won't tell about Shadow," she Shadow like it was poison I glared but she continued "You won't tell about Siras,deal?" I knew normally never agree to one of her 'deals' but this was different I really liked Shadow, she was worth making deals with a spawn of satan, "Fine deal but I swear break this deal or even think about breaking this deal I will make sure you go back down the depths of hell, but I guess it doesn't matter it's probably a second home for you." I smirked and grabbed her before she could react and practically threw her out he door. I then saw the book on my night stand,Siras had said it was a warlock philosophy journal that Shadow had suggested him but he had given it to me. I opened up to the first page that read at the top "Love &amp; Immortality don't Mix,"


	9. Missing Her

A/N-Hey guys, guess what… I now have a tumblr :D ya I mean it's pretty cool my username is Shadow-wolf8 so check me out if you want there's gonna be random stuff that I like so ya I hope you like Ch9,also sorry for the delay on ch1 for The Divergent Instruments I'm working on right now and it will be out soon -Shadow

New Destinies-Ch9 Missing Her

Malic POV

I woke up from a restless dream, I brushed my hand through my hair &amp; looked around, most of the rogues slept in their wolf form while I was the only one in human form. I stood up &amp; went outside, passing this guy named Zack he glared as I passed, I already knew he didn't like me &amp; that he thinks he could be a better pack leader I've always wondered when he would challenge me. The only reason I wanted to be pack leader is because Damian gave me orders to and I personally knew the pack leader &amp; I hated him.

I walked into the forest to the clearing I had discovered the night before, I sat by the lake's edge it was calm,quiet much more quiet than my dreams. I thought of the dream, it was dark &amp; I heard the clashing of swords I stepped forward and saw Shadow fighting someone in a cloak. The person then knocked the sword out of Shadows hand &amp; pushed her to the ground. the person raised its sword for the final blow but before the blade came down I ran and pushed Shadow out of the way and the blade came down, and then I woke up. I shook my head I missed Shadow so much &amp; I had just seen her once and that was only a couple days ago,I was always in love with her even before I became a werewolf.I looked down at the clear reflection, I used to have bronze eyes now they look like a mix of bronze and gold.

I got up &amp; headed back to where the pack was, when i got there a few others were up now when suddenly Zack stepped in front of me &amp; said " I challenge you for the leadership of the pack," I smirked he had woken up a few others of the pack with his challenge, " Why do you challenge me Zack ?" "I would be a better pack leader than you," my smirk still there I look to see Damian &amp; Cain looking at me, Damian nodded his head I then look at Zack and say "I accept then," &amp; with that Zack changed and pounced I as well changed but dodged. People backed up and cheered the rogues always thought of these things as games. He then jumped for my neck but I dodged and clawed deep gashes into his chest. He then jumped back and we were circling each other hungry anger showed in his eyes but I pounced and bit his neck he howled but he then stopped dead I then let go and changed back into a human. The pack was cheering and I then said "Does anyone else wanna challenge me?" no one answered and i then said "Good now get rid of him," they howled in respect and followed my orders. I then walked away towards Damian he nodded in approval but i didn't stop to talk cause I had the taste of blood in my mouth and it wasn't mine.


End file.
